Talk:List of songs
What looks better? Experimenting with a different layout for the list of songs. Click on the article tab to see the original way the songs are listed. I like the table format because it makes everything line up better, but I'm not going to arbitrarily change it without approval. Anyone know what's causing the extra vertical spacing in between lines? (See Lawn Gnome for the first example.) — RRabbit42 19:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) (table removed since it has now been implemented on the main article page) —RRabbit42 02:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Quirky Worky Song vs Perry's Theme Song Every time the Quirky Worky Song is in an episode it gets listed on this list, but Perry's theme song is in tons of episodes but it is only listed in one, well three if you count the variations it counts, why is this? felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Because, the perry theme is just a short background music version that is in EVERY episode, so we would put perry's theme under EVERY episode, whereas the QWS is always full, and in only many episodes, therfore it must be listed as a song. --The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 02:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly.'' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 21:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::And yet there is only a shortened version of the Quirky Worky song most of the times it is in an episode, but it still counts for the full version for some reason? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because the Quirky Worky Song is a jingle; Perry the Platypus Theme is a song. Therefore, when perry is "jingled", it is not the full version, while quirky worky jingle is full. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 04:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::'Tis a slippery slope. But I believe the "dooby dooby doo ba" is considered Perry's little jingle, not its own song - much like the Fireside Girls now have a portion of their theme song as their little jingle. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 04:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Perry Christmas? I saw this commercial, and i was wondering if it counted as a song. Well, does it? --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 17:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :It's an song that probably was created by Disney's advertising department without any involvement from Dan and Swampy. So, I don't think it qualifies. — RRabbit42 (talk) 05:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. It sounds a little different from the usual songs. The voice or voices aren't the same. So its probably like he said and advertisment. (ADR) Songs Please put Breath, Walking Through an Alien Landscape, Set the Record Straight, and other unused/unaired songs! 21:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi i'm PKMNthehedgehog!To respond to the person who posted the songs thingie here, they used breath and set the record straight!PKMNthehedgehog is out peace! I agree, "This article is about a song that has been performed in Phineas and Ferb related media", can we please stay true to this and also list songs that were made for the franchise, but were not performed in an episode? The Platypus Walk and Just Want To See You Smile and perhaps that video AgentGoldfish posted, its related to the Phineas and Ferb franchise, it was done by Disney and not a fan/somebody outside of the studio and was aired on TV or released as part of a product/event You could have a separate category under the seasons for "Other" and have all the music written for the show listed because as a fan and a fan who lives outside of the US and a fan who does not actually have Disney Channel or anything like that, I'd like to know of other songs that were created for the franchise and this site is the best source there is. I was extremely disappointed that there were no category for all songs despite the fact the link said "All Songs" <3 (talk) 23:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :On DisneyWiki, I've added a Other Phineas and Ferb songs category for those that were made by Disney, but not used in epsodes. So many edits, so little time. 00:11, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you ^^ but I still think the list should be here also considering it is dedicated to all things Phineas and Ferb :::Edit: or at least a link to the others? You could have a small section that says "for other songs made for the franchise please go here >insert link<" :::<3 (talk) Song Torch What's with the random "Song Torch" at the end of the opening paragraph? SunBeater3K (talk) 20:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :It was a link to a music site added by Stefens09, I removed it. So many edits, so little time. 23:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) References Anyone know how to fix the CITE ERROR: REFERENCES at the bottom of the page? I tried a couple things (in preview only), but none of them worked. SunBeater3K =talk= 22:34, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I removed the reference and the section below it, and the bug is gone. So many edits, so little time. 23:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) What counts as a "song" To avoid an edit war I'm moving this to the talk page. What qualifies as a "song" in this list? SunBeater3K =talk= 00:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :All cut songs are not included, instrumental and some short song that are confirmed by BMI, okay. :So should "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" be included on the list? My qualm is that all the songs (even the one full one, Mission) are included in clips from previous eps. However, it does technically include the songs... I'm not sure. SunBeater3K =talk= 00:39, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : As long the song was played again in that episode it's included. Patrickau 26 (talk) 06:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : it's a short version, and a clip. doesn't count. : Your opinion doesn't match the consensus opinion, and please don't post anonymously.--StefCW (talk) 23:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Animatin' Rap I think Animatin' Rap should have a place on the page, but would it go under "Singles" since AFAIK it was not released as one? SunBeater3K =talk= 04:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Go ahead and add it since it's kinda counted anyway. Patrickau 26 (talk) 07:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) List of Songs Hi. Just as a suggestion, can we put the actual list of songs here in addition to the links to the season lists? I think it was more convenient the way it had been before it was changed. And, considering how major an edit that had been, I don't see any evidence of a discussion on the matter. Thank you. --StefCW (talk) 23:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) : Most likely not, as the List of Songs page was getting really lengthy. And so far, the other users doesn't seem to mind the change. ~KinHikari "Moumantai." 23:41, December 22, 2013 (UTC)